Forever Can Never Happen
by RinKashiKiku16
Summary: A sacrifice made from a mother's love gave a girl 15 years to live. That girl's name was Yukihara Mikan. As she gets nearer to the said age, her health weakens causing her childhood friend to worry. Falling in love at the wrong time was clearly the worst thing they both experienced. What would happen to them when a certain someone decides to say goodbye? OOC, AU and Oneshot.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Heeey! :)  
**

**Natsume: What is this conversation thing? You've never done this before.  
**

**Me: It looked fun, so I decided to do it just this once.  
**

**Natsume: Baka. You're just gonna make me all soft and mushy with polka.  
**

**Mikan: You don't like being mushy with me?! *teary eyes*  
**

**Natsume: No! I like it! I love you Mikan. *hugs*  
**

***pushes away Mikan, now glaring at me*  
**

**Me: Well, I better go now. Please do the disclaimers! Byeee~!  
**

**Natsume: Gomen polka, but you have to do the disclaiming on your own, I have to go find her first.  
**

***walks out*  
**

**Mikan: Hai~! Rin-chan doesn't own Gakuen Alice nor does she own any of the photos she used!  
**

* * *

**My Real Dream**

"Aaaaaahhhh!" an ear piercing cry was heard inside the Yukihara mansion.

"Please keep pushing Yuka-sama! Just a little more!" the housewife told her.

After that, the housewife finally held in her hands, a lovely baby girl. The housewife's face grimaced as she looked at a half conscious Yuka and an eager Uncle Kazumi. She gave the baby to her uncle but all she did was shook her head. Kazumi's pupil's dilated with her action. He took one look at the baby; there was something wrong he heard no cry from the baby. He rubbed the baby's back and even made a soft pat on her butt cheeks, still no crying. His hands were trembling; he looked at the wife of his deceased brother and felt really pained to tell her the news. The housewife excused herself and left.

"Ka-zumi how is t-the baby?" Yuka said between her breaths.

"G-gomen. She's d-dead." Kazumi stuttered.

Kazumi gave the baby to his sister-in-law and comforted her. Yuka took a look at her beautiful but lifeless little girl. She can't believe all her efforts went to nothing. Anger, sadness and disappointment were flooding inside her. She told Kazumi to leave her alone for a while and Kazumi submitted thinking it was for the best. After Kazumi left, Yuka broke down and grieved for her daughter. But something made her crying stop, it was something she heard.

"You can make a deal with me if you want her that bad."

"Who are you!? Where are you?!" Yuka called out.

"Look beside you."

As soon as Yuka turned, she saw a woman standing beside her bed. The woman was wearing a white dress that reached her toes and had a blue hood hiding her face.

"W-who are you and what do you want from me?!" Yuka demanded.

"It's not what I want, it's what YOU want." the lady smiled. "You have lost a husband and a daughter; do you think this is too much?"

"…" Yuka was silent.

"Well, I can give you everything back. I am a spirit who has been watching over strong women like you. You are the strongest woman I ever watched over and I think you deserve at least something." the spirit said. "Your daughter will live conditionally and you will be with your husband again. Will you accept this?"

"Wait! How can you do this? And please leave in more details." Yuka looked down.

"It's simple, your daughter will live, but in order for that to happen, you must give your remaining life span to your daughter and the number of years of your remaining life span is the number of years she will live. You will die but then, you will be in the arms of your loving husband." the spirit explained.

"I see." Yuka said.

"So, do we have a deal? I'm so sorry, I wished to bring back the life of your daughter but then, I'm being disallowed to do that. This deal, by the way, is a once in a lifetime offer and is only given to the ones who are worthy. Please think about it."

"How many years will my daughter live?" Yuka asked.

"Ah, I've already calculated it. She will live no more than 15 years, but as she come nearer to that age, she will weaken." the spirit explained.

"That is enough for her to make a stand in this world. At least she may be able to experience what I have experienced. I will take the offer." Yuka decided.

"Very well." the spirit said as she waved her hand and spoke some chants.

After a few minutes Kazumi found it weird that Yuka was so quiet. He decided to check on her. He opened the door and he almost fell down. He couldn't believe his eyes. In the bed laid a motionless Yuka, a crying baby and a note that would answer all his questions.

_***After 5 years***_

The baby girl grew up to be a cute little girl. Her favorite past time is walking around the backyard garden of her mansion. The flowers bloomed and that made her happy. Something, however, caught her eye. Just in front of the gate, where the daffodils laid, was a red ball. She ran to it and picked it up. _Huh? Why is there a ball here? Where did this come from?_ the child thought as she scanned the perimeter looking for the possible owner.

"Oi! Give me my ball back!" a boy who climbed up their gates called out.

"Huh? Why are you here? And this is yours?" she asked with a puzzled look.

"I kicked it too far. Sorry. I just wanted to retrieve it." the boy said.

"Oh okay! Here!" she said as she gave him the ball. "Oh wait! Can you please tell me your name?"

"Why? So you can tell me to your dad? I already said sorry, you don't need to tell." the boy pulled an annoyed look.

"No, I don't even have a dad. I just wanted to be friends with you, I never had any friends before." she sadly said.

"*sigh* Don't make that face, I'll be your friend okay? My name is Hyuuga Natsume. What's your name?" Natsume asked.

"Yukihara. Yukihara Mikan desu~! Hooray! I have a friend!" Mikan said as she hugged Natsume.

"H-hey!" Natsume said while his face had a shade of amber.

"W-what? You don't like my hugs?" Mikan pouted.

"It can't be helped then. *sigh* It's okay, I like your hugs." Natsume said.

"Hooray! Please come here more often! I'll explain this to uncle! He'll be happy for me having a friend!" Mikan said as she stopped hugging Natsume.

"O-okay. As long as it's okay with you."

"Mikan-sama? Where are you?!" a voice was heard.

"I have to go before they find a strange kid like me in here. See you tomorrow then?" Natsume asked as he started to climb the gate.

"Tomorrow." Mikan smiled.

"Mikan-sama?! Where have you been? Your tutor has been waiting for you inside your room. You must go to your lessons right now!" the maid said as she saw Mikan.

"Hai~!" Mikan said as she skipped towards her room.

_This is exciting! I hope uncle will allow Natsume-kun be my friend!_ Mikan thought.

***time skip: dinner time***

"Ne, Uncle Kazumi, is it okay to bring a friend in here tomorrow?" Mikan asked. **(A/N: the next day was a Saturday, so no lessons for Mikan.)**

"A friend?" Kazumi curiously asked.

"Well, I met a boy in the backyard today and I really wanted to be his friend. So, can I please bring him here tomorrow?! Oh and his name is Hyuuga Natsume!" Mikan said as she gave her uncle the puppy dog eyes.

_Of all the people she could meet, a Hyuuga. *sigh* Well, I did keep her away from people maybe at least a friend wouldn't hurt. And there's a possibility that he is Kaoru's son. _Kazumi thought.

"Okay my little niece! Promise me that you will study harder, okay?" Kazumi agreed.

"HOOOORAY! Thank you so much Uncle! I really love you! I promise to study hard!" Mikan said as she ran to hug her uncle.

"Okay, okay. *giggles* Calm down and eat your dinner, okay? "Kazumi said.

"Roger that!" Mikan said as she did a salute.

**The next day**

"Natsume-kun!" Mikan said as she greeted her friend at their door.

"W-wait! You're going to make me fall!" Natsume warned.

"Mikan, you have to be polite. Hello there, please take care of my niece okay? Have fun with her. I acknowledge you as her friend and not as a stranger so just feel at home." Kazumi said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you Yukihara-san. Thank you for allowing me here." Natsume said as he did a traditional bow.

"Oh, you're really polite. I think you better go, it looks like Mikan's going to burst if you don't go, have fun kids!" Kazumi smiled.

"Thank you." Natsume said.

"Na-kun! Let's go to the garden!" Mikan said as she pulled Natsume.

_He looks like her. He is Kaouro's son. She taught him well considering his manners. _Kazumi thought and left to continue his work.

**XxxxXxxxX**

The children were walking in their backyard garden. They talked and discovered so many things about each other. But Mikan suddenly felt pain in her legs so they decided to sit down on the grass besides a full blooming Sakura tree.

"You look really hyper but why did you get tired so easily? It was just a 30 min walk." Natsume asked.

"Well, please don't tell anyone this. Uncle says there's something wrong with me. He says there's nothing I should be worried of. He also said something about my 15th birthday. I don't know what it was but I always get goose bumps hearing that." Mikan worriedly said.

"Don't worry. No matter what happens I'll be your friend! I'll be the one who'll be with you on your 15th birthday! We could even play!" Natsume suggested.

"Thanks Na-kun!" Mikan said as she hugged him.

"Hey! I already told you to stop calling me that!"

"Well, you can call me Mi-chan." Mikan recommended.

"Fine. You know, I've always dreamed of being a teacher like papa! He's really smart and kind to everyone! I want to be like him!" Natsume said as his eyes shined.

"Eh? What about your mom? What's her job?" Mikan asked.

"S-she's gone." Natsume said and looked down.

"Gone? Where did she go?"

"Baka! S-she's in heaven, with my little sister, Aoi. They both died in a car accident. They were on the way to the hospital to deliver Aoi but some driver took over the road and hit them."

"Gomen Na-kun."

"It's okay. How about you? What's your dream?" Natsume inquired.

"My dream? Well, it will be to die protecting someone!" Mikan said.

"Huh? You're already thinking about that kind of stuff? "Natsume asked.

"I don't know. Uncle reads me stories about heroes protecting the ones they love, so I really want to be like them!" Mikan clarified.

"Don't worry. I want to be the one to protect you!" Natsume said and gave Mikan a thumbs up.

"Mikan-sama! Natsume-sama! Come to the kitchen, we've prepared some snacks for you!" a maid called out.

"Hai!" Mikan and Natsume said and went off to the kitchen.

**XxxxXxxxX**

"Na-kun! Why can't you have a sleepover with me?" Mikan asked Natsume who was getting ready to leave.

"Gomen, Mi-chan. But I really have to go to home. I have to go to Alice Academy the day after tomorrow and I have a lot of homework." Natsume said.

"But I'll miss you!" Mikan said.

"Don't worry; I'll be back as often as I can." Natsume said as he patted Mikan's head.

"Pinky swear with me." Mikan said as she held out her pinky.

"Pinky swear." Natsume said as he wrapped his pinky with Mikan's pinky.

"Ara, you're leaving already? I think I can understand. Thanks so much for being my niece's friend. Come here as often as you can." Kazumi interrupted.

"Hai, it's not a problem. I like being Mi-chan's friend." Natsume replied.

"May we offer you a ride? It's the best thing we can do after all you have done."

"Thank you Yukihara-san." Natsume said as he bowed.

"Ma,ma. You can just call me Uncle Kazumi." Kazumi said.

"T-then I'm off. Take care Mi-chan. Thank you so much Yu- Uncle Kazumi." Natsume said as he went out.

"Sayonara! Take care Na-kun!" Mikan said as she waved goodbye.

Soon enough, a car arrived and fetched Natsume to bring him to his home. Kazumi, who was standing next to Mikan, face his niece and said some good news.

"My beloved niece, I hope you're happy to hear this, starting this Monday, you're going to be with Natsume-kun more often! I've enrolled you at his school."

"Really?! Hurrah! Thank you so much Uncle! You're the best! I love you!" Mikan said as she embraced her uncle.

"Hai, Hai. Anything for my little niece, now let's go in?" Kazumi said as he gestured to the door.

***Monday***

"Na-kun~!" Mikan yelled as she saw her favourite raven haired friend.

"Mi-chan?! What are you doing here?" Natsume asked as he was being embraced by the brunette.

"My uncle enrolled me here! We're going to be classmates!" Mikan said with her hazel orbs shining against the light.

"That's great Mi-chan! Come with me! I'll show you to our class!" Natsume said as he held Mikan's hand and dragged her to their classroom.

**XxxxXxxxX**

"Mi-na-san! We have a new flower entering our garden! Please give her a warm welcome! Yukihara-san, come in and introduce yourself." a blond male teacher suddenly came in dressed in a tutu as he danced around the classroom.

"Hi everyone! I'm Yukihara Mikan! Nice to meet all of you." Mikan whispered as she hid behind Natsume. **(A/N: well, as they reached the room, Natsume is now the one being dragged in by Mikan.)**

"Ara, ara! A late bloomer?! Don't worry! You'll bloom and be a beautiful flower like Natsume-kun! I am your homeroom teacher, Anju Narumi. Okay, now please sit down. We will start with class." Narumi said.

The duo followed the teacher's orders and did as they were told. The whole day her new classmates came to her and asked her tons of stuff. Mikan, inheriting her mother's brains, answered all of them with an ease. Soon enough, she felt welcomed at her class. She met tons of people and even befriended Natsume's friends: Nogi Ruka and Imai Hotaru. The hours passed and the day came to an end. She waved goodbye to everyone and gave Natsume a quick and friendly peck on the cheek. The students teased them but Mikan being dense, well, it just didn't work out. As soon as she reached home, she did her usual routines and shortly went to bed. She reflected on everything that had happened and was thankful to Kami-sama for giving her these wonderful gifts.

**XxxxXxxxX**

**(A/N: So sorry for time skips, but in this part, Natsume and Mikan are studying at her room. They're 7 years old already. Italics is Subaru, normal is Kazumi.)**

"Ne, Na-kun, can we take a break? I'm really tired. Let's go outside!" Mikan suggested.

"Okay, I am tired too. Let's just get some fresh air okay?" Natsume said.

"Okay~!" Mikan replied.

Both of them walked towards the door but were stopped by something they heard.

"I know, it's going to be rough." Kazumi's voice was heard.

"_Is she really going to die at 15? That's really short."_ a man's voice answered.

"It's a cruel fate Subaru but her mother sacrificed her life to give her time to be here. She's been to the hospital a couple of times already. Her body is weakening." Kazumi said.

"_I'm so sorry about this Kazumi-sensei. I still hoped that maybe I can find a way to change her fate and keep her from dying." _

"There's nothing we can do. We have to do our end of the bargain, no matter how cruel it is."

_***thud***_

"W-what? I-I'm going to die?" Mikan stuttered.

"_Mikan-san…" _

"Don't worry Mikan-chan; being 15 is still far too long. Natsume-kun, please bring her outside first." Kazumi said with a serious look.

"Mm." Natsume said as he snapped out of his daze.

As they went back to Mikan's room, Natsume tried to comfort her but he had tears in his eyes also.

"W-why?" Mikan managed to say.

"Mi-chan, calm down. It's not probably real. Its grown up talk we won't understand." Natsume encouraged.

"No, everything was true. I have been in and out of the hospital so many times already and Subaru-san keeps coming here to check my health. I'm really going to die, my dream won't come true!" Mikan said as she bursted into tears.

Suddenly Natsume grabbed her and embraced her. He told her things that would help her calm down but nothing worked. Soon enough, something struck her and managed to get through her.

"Mi-chan, I'll protect you. No matter what I won't let you die! I promise! I'll be with you until your dream comes true and I'll do it no matter what it takes." Natsume moved her body to face him.

"Na-kun. It's a promise okay?! You promise to be with me until that comes true! Pinky swear with me! I love you Na-kun!" Mikan said as she held out her pinky.

"I love you too, Mi-chan." Natsume said, wrapped his pinky around hers and gave her another hug.

_***After 8 years***_

"Mikan-san! Mikan-san! Mikan-san! Wake up! The teacher is staring at you!" Ruka rocked Mikan's chair hoping to wake her.

"Ah, DON'T GO HOWALO-"Mikan said as she woke up from her sweet dream and saw a teacher glaring at her.

"Yukihara-san, please answer the problem on the board." the teacher said in a stern voice.

"Eh?! I can't understand anything!" Mikan protested.

"Then don't sleep in my class!" the teacher shouted.

"Gomen, Jinno-sensei." Mikan apologized.

After a while, the bell rang for recess. The gang which consists of Hotaru, Ruka, Natsume and Mikan walked to their favourite spot in the academy, the Sakura tree.

"Eeeh! Jinno-sensei was so mean! My lovely Howalons were killed by him!" Mikan pouted.

"Baka. You'll really fail in his class if you keep sleeping." Hotaru coldly said.

"I don't have a failing grade you know! Even though I sleep in class I still study!" Mikan shot back.

"Hai, hai. Now stop arguing you two, you're giving me a headache." Natsume said as he gently hit a book on Mikan's head.

"Hai~!" Mikan said as she stood up but her head suddenly felt dizzy, she didn't feel good. Her legs began to wobble and she tumbled down.

"Mi-chan! What's wrong? Let's get you to the clinic." Natsume said as he carried Mikan, bridal style.

"You two may be*click* childhood friends but seeing you two like that *click* can bring me a *click* fortune from your *click* fan club." Hotaru said as she took pictures of what seemed to be couple.

"Oi Imai! Stop that! Tch, never mind, I have to bring her to the clinic." Natsume said and left.

XxxxXxxxX

Mikan was laying in a bed and Natsume was right beside her, holding her hand.

"Mi-chan. Does it really hurt that bad?" Natsume asked noticing how firm her grip was.

"Mm. don't worry Na-kun, it'll pass." Mikan said with a forced smile.

Natsume grimaced seeing her like that. Over the years, he managed to fall in love with her, sad to say that Mikan is really dense to see her friend's feelings for her and even mistook it as a brotherly form of love.

"Ne, Mi-chan, I love you."

"I love you too, Na-kun."

"But your love is different from my love." Natsume said.

"No, it isn't I love you as my Onii-chan! But I wonder why there are butterflies in my stomach when you tell me that you love me. Ma, I think it's just normal!" Mikan said.

Natsume winced. He forgot that Mikan only saw him as a brother; he sighed and continued to comfort her. He was also a bit worried for her, there's only a week left before her 15th birthday, the day of her fated death. Even though he was the one who told her that everything will be okay, he was the one who kept looking at the negative side. Mikan had finally accepted her fate and even told Natsume to accept it too. But it was too hard to see someone, who you've fallen in love with, die.

"Na-kun, let's go back to class. I'm okay now." Mikan said as she released her grip from Natsume's hand.

"Mm." Natsume answered.

She still looks pale and tired. Knowing her, Mikan would just shout at him for telling her to stay and rest, so he agreed and held Mikan's hand hoping she won't fall. Time passed and classes were over. Everyone went home already. Natsume walked Mikan to her home and before saying goodbye; he gave her a goodbye kiss on the cheek, in which they've been doing for a long time already. Mikan did her usual routine and sat on her chair and opened her laptop. She browsed the internet and saw an interesting article: _How To Know If You're In Love With Your Best friend. _Mikan found it fascinating so she read it. Everything written was somehow reflected on how she felt being with Natsume. Then it struck her, she's in love with Natsume. _No this can't be true! Am I really in love with Nat-kun?! I'm in love with Na-kun?! I, I do love Natsume _Mikan finally admitted. _I have to tell him this!_ Mikan thought as she ran out, took the telephone and called her friend.

"Hello? Mikan-chan? Is this you? Is Natsume-kun with you? He hasn't come home yet." Natsume's dad answered.

"What? He's not there?!" Mikan exclaimed as she heard the news.

* * *

***dragging the poor Rin-chan in*  
**

**Me: Meanie!  
**

**Natsume: Baka! Look what you've done! Since you ran away you didn't finish the story!  
**

**Me: Gomen~! I wanted to finish it but I estimated my time wrong, so in the end, if I get reviews I'll finish this by tomorrow~!  
**

**Natsume: You always say that.  
**

**Me: I'll finish it, don't be such a meanie!  
**

**Natsume: Fine. BTW, you have too many errors here and there and over there and more over here...**

**Me: URUSAI! I'm sorry everyone! I didn't re-read it so expect some errors!  
**

**Natsume: Do it properly then, right polka? *wraps arms around her*  
**

**Mikan: ^/^  
**

**Me: *devil smile*  
**

**Natsume: STOP DOING THAT! *pushes away Mikan*  
**

**Me: Oh, I'm so sorry if they seem to act mature for their age, it was really hard to kiddysize it. Then, everyone, if you want the last part to be posted, please leave a review. :))  
**

**Until the next part!  
**

**Natsume: If there is one.  
**

**Me: URSUAI MEANIE!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Hey** **guys! I'm so sorry for being late! **

**Natsume: Told you. You were a DAY late in updating this.**  
**ME: Somethings just came up yesterday so I couldn't really make it!**  
**Natsume: Hmph, you always have excuses.**  
**Me: Shut up!**  
**Mikan: Na-kun! Don't be mean to Rin-chan, she's doing her best you know!**  
**Natsume: *trembling***  
**Me: Woah! You managed to control your body from my soft and mushy writing! Good job Na-kun! *wink***  
***SMACK***  
**Me: Why'd you hit my head?!**  
**Natsume: Because I want to. **

**Mikan: Rin-chan! We've been talking too long, I think we should start already.**  
**Me: Hai~! I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE!**

* * *

**Natsume POV:**  
I was on my way home when I felt a hand pulling my body towards the other way. I managed to kick the abducter but he was too quick, he caught me as soon as I was about to make a run for it.  
"Do it again and I'll really kill you Hyuuga!" the man said.  
I didn't know how he knew my last name but I still struggled. Suddenly, he puched me hard on my stomach. It was really painful, I couldn't handle it. He was just too strong. Who is this guy? Why is he doing this?  
"Mi-chan.." the last words that ever came out my mouth before I blacked out.

**Normal POV:**  
"What?! Why isn't Na-kun there?! I thought he went home already?!" Mikan asked.  
"Yes. He hasn't been answering his phone. I'm really worried Mikan-chan. I better hang up, I have to call the police." Natsume's dad said and hung up.  
"Na-kun." Mikan said.  
"Mikan-chan? What's wrong? You're really sweating. Are you okay? Do you need to go the hospital?" Kazumi asked as he saw Mikan.  
"U-uncle! Na-kun, Na-kun is missing!" Mikan said as tears flowed down her face.  
"Calm down, Mikan-chan. Natsume's dad already called the poilce. He emailed me that a while ago." Kazumi explained.  
"No Uncle! I have to save him! I can't go own with my life knowing he's not safe!" Mikan complained.  
"Mikan, calm down. The police will handle it. Besides, we don't know where he is. Let's just wait and pray that he is safe." "No way..." Mikan said as she looked down.  
"Go to your room and sleep. You still have school tomorrow. Please, just don't do anything reckless, your body is really sensitive right now." Kazumi said with a pained look.  
"Okay, I get it Uncle." Mikan said.

**XxxxXxxxX**

"Mikan-sama! It's time for school, please wake up already." her butler called in.  
"Mikan-sama?" the butler called out again.  
The butler heard no response so he excused himself and entered the room. The colors of his face was flushed when he saw his master on the floor, trying her best to catch her breath. The butler hurried and ran to his master's aid. He carried her to their car and informed Kazumi. Soon enough, Mikan was brought to a hospital.  
"Another attack? It's the 6th time since yesterday." Subaru said.  
"I know. 6 days left before her birthday, it's almost her time." Kazumi reminded.  
"I remember. It's really cruel how she has to suffer during the process. It seems that her health was greatly affected by her emotions on Natsume-san being kidnapped. By the way, are there any leads on him?" Subaru asked.  
"For now, nothing. Natsume-kun's whereabouts are still unkown. His father is out of his mind looking for him. The Yukihara family is also helping out considering the fact that he is now a part of our family. _*sigh*_ I'm also worried for Mikan, she might die before her time if we don't find him." Kazumi stated.  
"Well, for now, Mikan-san has to rest. The attack this time was worst than the others. Her heartbeat is slow but it's enough to let her live but we must not give her any negativeness or else her mind won't take it and she'll permanently collapse." Subaru explained.  
Kazumi nodded, did his excuses and headed out. He went to Mikan's room and a tear came out of his eye. He saw Mikan's heart monitor and noticed that it was rather slow. He sighed and sat on his niece's bedside. He held her fragile hand and shed another tear. It broke his heart knowing that his niece can leave her at anytime. He felt lonliness in his heart. His brother, sister-in-law, mother, and father already moved on and left him, now, this time, his niece will leave him. He held her hand tighter and prayed to Kami-sama to let her live a few more years longer even though he knows it is impossible.  
"U-uncle?" Mikan stuttered.  
"Mikan! How are you my darling?" Kazumi said as he wiped his tears and tried his best to smile.  
"You're doing it again Uncle, that fake smile. If you're sad then don't force yourself to smile. I can handle it. Please don't do things against your will." Mikan said.  
"M-mikan!" Kazumi broke down and cried.  
"U-uncle,the maids were right, you are sensitive." Mikan said as she giggled at her uncle.  
"G-gomen, I just love you that much Mikan-chan." her uncle said.  
"Don't worry Uncle. I'll always be with you, no matter what happens." Mikan said and gave a weak smile.  
"Shhh. Don't say that. Now, sleep. You need some rest." Kazumi said as he kissed his niece's forehead.  
"Mm." Mikan said.  
As soon as Kazumi left, Mikan looked up the wall and thought to herself: _Na-kun, I really wanted to tell you how I feel. I wanted you to know the romantic feelings I feel deep inside. Please be safe, you promised to be with me 'till the end so don't ever go before I do._ At that thought, she closed her eyes and went to sleep.

***After 5 days***  
"Are you sure you want to be discharged already? You might get another attack!" Kazumi said with a worried look on his face.  
"It's okay Uncle, I'll be fine. I want to spend my last 24 hours out here. I have to go say my goodbyes." Mikan said.  
Kazumi twitched. He remembered that her 15th birthday was on the next day, they had less than 24 hours left. He did agree to let her say her goodbyes but that really harmed him on the inside. But he must face the truth, there's nothing else he can do but support her from then on. Soon enough, Mikan had said godbye to her teachers and her classmates. **(A/N: Well, her classmates, excluding Hotaru, Ruka and Natsume, knows she is dying so she tried her best to hide it deep inside her words.)** Soon enough, she went together with Ruka and Hotaru to visit their favorite place in the school.  
"Mikan-chan." Ruka said with tears.  
"Ruka-pyon! Don't do 't cry! Please smile! The last thing I want to see before I die is everyone's smiles!" Mikan said as she grinned herself.  
"O-okay. But what about Natsume-kun? He isn't here yet, some believe that he's already..."  
***BAKA***  
"Don't say it stupid. Mikan, seriously, what will you do?" Hotaru said as she polished her baka gun.  
"T-that's what I'm suppose to tell you guys. I need your support. I'll look for Na-kun and save him. I will find him before I can close my eyes forever. Please help me guys!" Mikan begged.  
"You could've came to us sooner. But we can't let you do that alone." Hotaru said.  
"We're coming with you." Ruka continued.  
"I can't just put you guys in danger!" Mikan said.  
"BAKA! Natsume's our friends too! We've been doing some research and found some cluse but those stupid police guys won't believe us." Hotaru said as she made a angered look on her face.  
"That's right. Hotaru made some extra full powered Baka guns to help us out." Ruka explained.  
"Are you sure guys? We don't even know where to look first." Mikan asked.  
"I told you already, we did some research and found some clues. We aren't sure but this the only place that led back to the clues. And it's better for us to come with you." Hotaru answered.  
"Then we better go now, we have at least 16 hours left before I'm gone! Let's get going!" Mikan said.  
"Wait! What about your Uncle?" Ruka asked.  
"I don't know. I'm sure he'll explode knowing I escaped but right now, I have to save Natsume!" Mikan said.  
Ruka and Hotaru agreed to it knowing there's no use in arguing with her. Hotaru got her piggy map that contained all the information she got through her investigations. They found the place and calculated the time to get there. 4 hours, that's how long if they went by bus, but there was an additional 20 min since they have to walk the rest. There's a huge risk to this mission of theirs, if they got the wrong place then they've just wasted time. So they hoped it was the right place. Soon they went off.

**XxxxXxxxX**

"Mikan-chan!" Ruka exclaimed as he caught Mikan who stumbled down.  
"I-I'm okay. Let's keep going." Mikan said with a determined face.  
"No! We have to stay and rest. From here on, it'll be only a 6 minute walk." Hotaru said.  
"We can't do that! They might kill Na-kun anytime! We have no time to rest!" Mikan said.  
"I-i get it. Here, take some of these pills. They're pain relievers, it'll take the pain off of you for a while." Ruka said as he handed her some pills.  
"R-ruka-pyon. When did you get these?" Mikan asked.  
"I brought them along with me knowing this would happen, you know I always carry these with me remember? I always have headaches. Now, let's continue." Ruka said as he place Mikan's arms around him and supported her by placing his arms around her waist.  
Soon enough they've reached the place. It was an old abandoned boarding house. They walked around to look for anything that can prove them right about the place, but there were none. Mikan was about to break down, she had only less than 12 hours left and they even got the wrong place. Before they were about to leave, something caught Hotaru's eyes, 2 men who are armed with guns. Hotaru turned on the earmuffs with audio sensitive system and tried her best to get it to hear them. She heard something.

"That Hyuuga kid is stubborn. Hmph, how long do we have to do this?  
"I don't know but the boss just keeps torturing him and sent out threats to his family. Well, why did he do it anyway I heard that the kid's mom killed the boss's wife, so consider this a revenge thing."  
"Is that it? I have to go inside, it's a bit cold out here."  
"Okay, its not like anyone's gonna ambush us anyway."  
Hotaru turned off the device and explained everything to Ruka and Mikan. Inside, Mikan was a little relieved that Natsume was alive but she was practically crying because Natusme was being torutred. Now she knows that they have to save him. Soon enough, Hotaru deviced a plan to be able to sneak in the place. They all listened and agreed. They took the plan in action.

***9 hours left***  
Mikan and the others were wearing the Imai company's latest invention, the temporary invisibility braceletes. It made them stay hidden for 2 hours only so they have to hurry since the building was huge.** (A/N: even though they're invisible, they can still see eachother.)**They've already used up an hour and 50 min going up and down, left and right**.** They can't find him, there's something wrong. Where could they have hidden Natsume? Mikan suddenly sat down holding her chest really tight. Ruka gave her another pill and gave her 2 min to let the medicine do its thing. Then, they went on.  
"UGH!" they heard a hurt mourn from a certain room.  
"TELL ME NOW BOY! I'M REALLY TEMPTED TO KILL YOU!" a man shouted.  
"I'LL NEVER TELL YOU WHERE MY FATHER IS!" the voice answered.  
"Na-kun!" Mikan shouted in her head.  
"Mikan, get your baka gun ready. We have to ambush this guy, carry Natsume and get the heck out of here." Hotaru explained in a really low voice.  
The two of them nodded. Mikan slowly opened the door, just enough space to let the baka gun in. She tried to aim and...  
***BOOM***  
"AAAAHH!" Mikan screamed.  
A gunshot was heard from the room, the baka gun was destroyed and the three of them went visible. "Is this all they had? Three bratty kids with stupid looking guns? They must really want you to die." the Rei said.  
"Serio _*gulp*_ Rei." Hotaru nervously said.  
"I don't have time to deal with you children, GUARDS! KILL THESE INTRUDERS!" the man shouted.  
Soon enough, men armed with guns came in and ran after them. Hotaru and Ruka stood in front of Mikan to protect her since her weapon was destroyed but she ran to fight Rei. "Mi-chan! Get away from here! It's not safe!" Natsume called out.  
"You better listen to him midget. You can't do much damage to me." Rei said.  
***Baka***  
"UGH! What was that!" Rei said as he recovered from the Bakashot.  
"We're not stupid enough to only bring one weapon!" Mikan said as she shot another Baka Bullet.  
Rei dodge the other baka bullets and took Natsume and held out a knife to his throat.  
"Come any near, shoot anymore and he gets killed." Rei threatend.  
Mikan stopped. She was trembling this time but then, her heart ached again. _No! Not now!_ Mikan panicked.  
"Ara, looks like your friends over there are having much more trouble." Rei said as he pointed towards Hotaru and Ruka.  
She looked behind her and sure enough her friends were tied up by the guards. They were unconscious.  
"Looks like you'll all die today." Rei said.  
"NO! THEY WON'T DIE!" Mikan said as she ignored the pain in her chest and charged into Rei pulling out a knife from her pocket. Rei pushed it away and kicked Mikan in the stomach which made her cough out blood.  
"MIKAN!" Natsume yelled out.  
"Mikan? Mikan Yukihara?! Well, looks like I'm really lucky. I get to watch the daughter of that blasted Izumi Yukihara die, same as I did to him a long time ago."  
"Y-y-you k-killed my d-dad?!" Mikan said between her breaths.  
"Yes my dear, I killed him. And I am well informed of your situation. You're going to die in less than 8 hours am I right? Well, let's wait then. Guards! Tie her up with her friends!" Rei commanded.  
Mikan struggled but it was futile. She was knocked out by the guards. Natsume tried free himself but Rei noticed it and knocked him out too. Soon enough all of them were tied up.

***30 mins left***  
"Wake up! Naptime's done and the show is about to begin." Rei said as he splashed water on Natsume.  
"Mikan! Where are you?!" Natsume shouted.  
"She's right there at the stage, ready to perform her most DYING scene yet." Rei said.  
"TEME!" Natsume shouted and ripped off his ropes.  
Adrenaline was rushing through his veins as he punched him. Rei took some hits but those weren't enough to really damage him. He kicked Natsume which sends him flying backwards.  
"Stop your useless attempts, she's gonna die anyway, why not make a show out of it?" Rei suggested.  
"YOU USELESS PIECE OF..."  
"NA-KUN STOP IT!"  
Natsume was caught off by Mikan's words. She was wrapped in ropes and was seated in a chair. Blood was coming out from her mouth and she was breathing heavily. She has less than 20 mins left. He has to hurry. Rei came near to Mikan and touched her chin.  
"You look like Yuka but you have Izumi's personality, how amusing is this!" Rei said in delight.  
"STOP IT!" Natsume said as he rushed forward to strike another hit on Rei. He dodged it and got out a wooden stick that was besides Mikan's chair. He raised it and...  
"AHHHHHHH!" Mikan shouted in pain.  
"M-mi-chan?!" Natsume said surprised. Mikan had covered him using her body. She broke free from her ropes. He saw that she actually had a knife hidden and that's how she managed to cut the ropes. His face paled as Mikan collapsed over his body.  
"Now, look what you've done, you killed her. *sigh* And I got excited for nothing." Rei said in a sarcastic tone.  
Natsume sat down and placed moved Mikan's body, he took out the knife and pointed it towards his throat. He got ready to thrust the knife to his throat but much to their surprise, Natsume threw the knife at Rei and because of his force and accuracy, it hitted Rei's stomach. Soon, blood was gushing out of Rei's stomach, he was also coughing some blood out.  
"D-damn y-you HYUUGA!" Rei said as he forced his body to move, but it was useless. He collapsed and slowly began to die. Natsume ran to Mikan's aid and realized how much time was he spent fighting Rei. He went to Rei's body and took out the pocket watch that he had in his pocket. 5 min left before the hands strike 12, singalling the start of Mikan's birthday, as well as her death. He ran back to her, held her in his hands and tried to keep her awake.  
"Mi-chan! Mi-chan! Wake up!" Natsume begged.  
"Na-kun, t-thank y-you. You h-helped me fulfill both of my dreams." Mikan said with a smile.  
"Both? What do you mean?!" Natsume asked.  
"G-go back t-to the p-place where we first m-met. You'll f-find the a-answers t-there. Natsume, I love you." Mikan said.  
"No! Mikan! NO! Don't die! I promised we'll be together!" Natsume said as he broke down.  
"Y-you did. You h-helped me fulfill m-my dreams and y-you kept your promise, this, this is the end r-right? And we're to-together aren't we?" Mikan said.  
"..." Natsume was silent.  
"K-kiss me Na-kun. I love y-you." Mikan requested.  
"I love you too Mikan." Natsume replied.  
Natsume followed and gave Mikan her very first kiss. It wasn't just a simple peck on the lips but it was a passionate one which he wanted to cherish forever. He broke out from their kiss and cried, because after that kiss, he saw Mikan, motionless and lifeless.  
Soon enough, the police came in and rescued all of them. It seems that Ruka and Hotaru were placed in another room. All those who have died were taken to the hospital to be prepared for their burials.

**XxxxXxxxX**

Everyone mourned that day, the day they lost Yukihara Mikan, a happy, optomistic and bright young girl. Within her life, she has inspired so many people and had given people hope. As soon as the service was over, everyone gave their condolences and left. Only Natsume and Kazumi were left.  
"I knew this would happen but I never though it would hurt this much." Natsume confessed.  
"That's the thing, no matter how you prepare yourself, you can't really stop yourself from hurting." Kazumi answered.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't protect her till the end." Natsume said as he clenched his fists.  
"Don't blame yourself, this was her fate. She loved you so much Natsume, that's why, when I realized she was plotting something, I turned a blind eye. It was also to help her fulfill her dream. Now, let's go, you have a last appointment with her right?" Kazumi reminded.  
"How did you know?" Natsume asked.  
"She's my niece, of course I'd know." Kazumi said as he smiled.

**XxxxXxxxX**

Natsume went back to the place where they first met, in her backyard. At first he was confused of what he must do there but he saw a letter that was pinned underneath the daffodils. He rushed in and took it and began to read it.

_Dear Na-kun,_  
_If you have read this letter then I'm really happy, it means I have saved you but then, by this time I'm dead. Gomen Natsume, it seems that I ve been really ignorant of your feelings. I even harmed you through my words and actions. I m so sorry if my denseness got the better of me, but now, I d like to say that I've realized so many things, especially about us. I wanted to go tell you that a week ago but I found out that you were kidnapped. That news made me hurted me and that's why I went on and used my last day to save you, no matter what the odds may be. If you have reached this part already, please sit down, you might hurt yourself if you don't. Okay, before I say my permanent goodbye, I'll tell you this: BURN this letter when you are ready to let go. If you are then I'm really happy for you. Go find a girl who'll love you like you loved me and treat her like how you treated me. Please don t get too attached to me, this is my fate, not yours so you don t need to suffer. Besides, you forgot about something, it s about my dream. Well, because of you, I managed to fulfill it but I had another dream that was kept hidden a long time ago. Want to know what is it?_

_That dream is YOU, Na-kun._

_I love you Natsume. _

_Goodbye._

_Love,_  
_Mikan_

Afte reading the letter, Natsume broke down and cried again. He can't believe she was telling him to move on. He re-read the letter an realized that he has no choice. He folded the letter and placed it in his pocket, and started his journey without Mikan. There he thought about the day where he burns the letter, along with the memories he had with Mikan.

* * *

**Me: It's done! Hurrah!**

**Natsume: You have way too many errors.**

**Me: Shut up! I'm really sorry for the errors! Its just that, I had no choice but to use Notepad in writing this. The font of Notepad were hurting my eyes so I couldn't really see my errors. Again, I'm so sorry! I promise to edit it as soon as I can!**

**Natsume: There are things that can't even happen in reality.**

**Me: That's why it's called fictional, anything can happen.**

**Natsume: Polka, come here.**

**Mikan: Okay.**

***Kisses***

**Mikan: N-natsume? ^/^**

**Me: HA! You failed!**

**Natsume: *death glare***

**Me: Before I run away from the clutches of Hyuuga I'd like to give credit to my friend whose name would be anonymous (****s****he doesn't like her name to be mentioned.)** for giving me tips.

**Thanks to for the reviews: **

**a certain guest **

**unjuinwonderlnd**

**natsumexmikan43vr **

**Natsume: Polka let's go.**

**Me: Till next time! *runs***


End file.
